


Lolytt

by Polia



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Incest, Infantilism, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Warning: Loki, Wet & Messy, milk bottle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polia/pseuds/Polia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a request I received on tumblr: Loki has a little sister, and they're both underage and dirty minded. When he starts to rub against her to get off and she doesn't stop him, he starts taking greater liberties. To culminate in milk bottle smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the realm Asgard, in its golden palace, in a room in the west wing, the two royal children of the house of Odin passed a cloudy afternoon while they waited for their father to be done with a meeting. Odin had promised to take his eldest, Loki, on a hunting trip after he was done. Loki's little sister spent her free time around him as she often could, and the two were happiest around each other. Their ordinary playmates in court were to the satisfaction of neither of them.

She was sat on the floor, her back to the bed, and was bouncing a rubber ball against the wall, catching it in her cupped palms and throwing it back.  
"Lytt" her brother said with calm, "stop that." and she obeyed Loki when he asked.

The siblings always seemed to understand each other's moods better than anyone else did - even their parents. They talked and moved and thought like twins, although they were born five years apart.

* * *

When Loki heard that he was going to have a little sister, he wasn't particularly pleased. Frigga and Odin didn't seem to care at all about his protests, which only made Loki feel worse: ignored, insignificant, and lonely. While the whole of Asgard was bustling with excitement as the queen's due date came closer, the little prince isolated himself from the commotion, playing by himself most days, brooding, building castles out of gold blocks only to knock them down. No nanny could coax him to be sociable. It was a blessing that the queen delivered when she did, as by that time Loki had become almost too much trouble, causing mischief as a way to give voice to feelings he couldn't name.

When he was brought in to see his new sister, he didn't think much of her. It was the first time he had even seen a baby. She was a scrawny, shriveled up ball of wailing and screaming. Loki thought her exceptionally ugly.

There was a fabulous ceremony filled with the expected pomp, which the little boy thought, and feared, rivaled the magnificence of his own naming ceremony.

As the months passed it became apparent that little Lytt wasn't such a rival for their parents' feelings after all, and she was no less of an inconvenience than Loki was.  
He loved the little troubles his baby sister caused, crying in the middle of the night, throwing things from her crib, pulling on tapestries as she learned to crawl, getting between the feet of her nannies. Loki started to play with her when he was bored, and soon he saw spending time with Lytt as the main treat of the day. He argued with his parents on the state of her crib, challenging their choices and berating them with the pomp of a big brother. Loki could tell when the little girl's linens were itchy, he knew they were what made her cry, and not her stale milk, and made the nannies change her sheets. He tried to get Lytt to talk, and carried her on his back before she learned to walk.  
In no time at all, they became inseparable.

* * *

Their father's meeting seemed to go on forever. A silence like a stubborn pout hung over the room. Lytt could tell Loki was in one of his moods, a book in his lap and his eyes on the page, but he hardly glanced along the lines. He was frowning, which looked comical on his face - he looked almost confused, which wasn’t something Lytt was used to seeing in her brother.

She bounced the ball between her hands, impassively watching its gummy-brown surface, scratched after years of use. The girl eventually forgot what Loki said and started throwing the ball against the far wall again, making a thump like a heartbeat. Loki didn't seem to notice this time.

After a little while of that, the door opened - no knock, meaning it was their parents. Lytt gasped and missed the ball, which bounced a bit further and found its way into Loki's hands.

Queen Frigga entered the room, and she looked with a small frown between the pair.  
"Children, please stop that noise."  
"Sorry, mother," said Loki, squeezing the rubbery thing in his hands; "that was me."  
"Your father has a very important meeting, and it's just in the other room. You should know better, Loki, you're seventeen now.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do be good. Both of you."  
"We will."  
"And get off the floor, you'll catch a cold."  
"Yes, mother."

With a fond but wary look, the queen left the room and the children breathed with relief. Loki threw a small scolding look to his sister. She smiled meekly and started crawling her way towards him. Loki shrugged and smiled back, accepting her apology. She settled against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to play Pheasant?" Lytt asked, as both of them threw their eyes over the boring book in Loki's lap.  
"Not really." he mumbled. "I don't feel like word games."  
"Do you want to play Cheops?"  
"No..." he sighed.

* * *

As they grew up together Loki included little Lytt on his mischief making, teaching her his tricks and the secret places, the abandoned hallways between wings, the cracks in the walls that small children could drawl through, behind walls, in the older and deeper parts of the palace which were carved into the stone of Asgard.

They snuck into the kitchens at night, climbing the furniture looking for leftover sweets. Lytt was afraid of the height at first, and Loki climbed over chairs to reach the higher shelves, throwing down cookies for her. The next day, her nannies were always puzzled how she managed to get crumbs in her hair.

They started playing Cheops when Lytt was around 9 years old. It was a strategy game played on a board shaped like a pyramid. Loki had already been playing it for a few years with their father, who was trying to instil in him principles of military strategy inbetween his fighting lessons.

They filled their time together with games, when they could, when they were alone. The siblings had a shared problem of insomnia, and while they had the same bedroom they snuck out to each other at night and kept the lights low, reading stories or playing games until they got tired and fell asleep. If Lytt dozed off first Loki picked her up and put her back in her bed, but if Loki fell asleep first he would always wake up with his little sister snuggled against his side. After he overslept a few times, allowing the nannies to catch them that way, the pair got put into separate bedrooms.

Loki's favourite game was Statue, in which one of them had to stand quietly, unflinching, while the other tried to get them to move. It was a game inevitably lost and they took turns, but if there was any way to ‘win’ it was by outlasting the other.

* * *

The siblings had cuddled together on a pair of pillows, still on the floor, looking at the boring book. Lytt was curled half-way in Loki's lap while he read to her.

"Where did you even find this thing?" she asked with a sort of disgust.  
"I don't know, I just picked it up..." he mumbled.  
"So stupid."  
"I know. What kind of ass thinks to write a story about 'a pavement in the sky'."

Just then a clap of thunder sounded in the distance, and the pair turned their heads to the wide balcony. The curtains fluttered in the breeze, and suddenly there was a wet pitter-patter, raindrops growing fatter until within minutes it was pouring outside.  
Lytt breathed in the fresh air, snuggling closer to her brother as the air in the room chilled.  
"There goes my hunting trip." said Loki to no one in particular. If he was being honest, he hadn't felt like going anyway.

The door opened and the pair scrambled to their feet. It was the queen again. She gave them another half-hearted frown, knowing they had not listened to her, but didn’t bother telling them off again.  
"Loki, you see the weather."  
"Yes, mother."  
"You'll be staying in, then. I'm sorry, dear. Lytt, would you like to come with me, sweet?"  
"Why?" asked the girl.  
"I was just wondering if you might want to. What were you doing here?"  
"Just reading. I'd rather stay with Loki, thank you."  
"Well, all right then." said the queen. "Be good." she told the both of them before turning and leaving.

"What do we do now?" Loki asked his sister.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Let's play something."

* * *

After years of playing Statue with her, Loki knew all of Lytt's weak spots. They were the usual places, he had realised, and it surprised his fighting instructor how intuitively he had known the more sensitive parts of the body.

Some were obvious: elbows, knees, underarms, anywhere flexible. Others took a while for Loki to discover: the bottom of the ribcage, the neck, the thighs. Some were just delicious, not that he ever said it out loud to her: the edges of her mouth, the tips of her breasts, that place between her legs.

At first they played to ‘win’, to get the other to flinch sooner than the previous round. As he got older, Loki learned to appreciate their game for what it afforded, and took his time with his sister. He delighted in touching her lightly, exploring the contours of her tense throat, the texture of her skin, feeling as blood started pumping up her veins and then watching it bloom on her cheeks. He’d let his fingers dance over her chest and feel her sigh, probably in frustration with how long he was taking.

That particular day, Lytt was wearing a light summer dress, cut low down her boyish chest, and high on her arms. Her head barely reached Loki’s chest, and she allowed herself a frowny look upwards to see her brother looking smugly down at her.

He started off by brushing the side of his finger along her cheek, down her face and up to her chin, then slowly tracing along the edges of her lips. They blushed the slightest bit, burning Lytt in a way Loki can’t have known. His left hand went to her naked shoulder, and he brushed his fingernails down it in a light scratch. Then both his hands went to her shoulders and repeated the motion in synchrony.

Lytt felt chills but she didn’t let them show. She took deep breaths and relaxed her body, releasing the tension Loki was causing.

Her brother suddenly stopped his motions and knelt, startling the girl and almost causing her to lose with a jump. Loki settled in front of her, and traced his fingers along her ankles. It was fairly soon for a move like that, Lytt thought.  
Loki’s fingers went up her legs, the pads just brushing behind her knees, then up and up her thighs, tickling the base of her rump. He grinned rakishly up at the dismissive look she gave him.

He got up, his front brushing against her as he did, but kept his hands where they were. Lytt felt a strange twist in her stomach as Loki kept pawing her cheeks, and for a moment she was afraid he’s spank her. But instead Loki moved his hands to her front, tracing her round thighs before slipping up under the dress, running his nails around her stomach. The girl wanted to shift with the unfamiliarity of the contact to her skin, but she was determined to last a bit longer.

Loki felt a chill trace beneath his sister’s skin, and it reminded him of the storm that was still roaring outside, fluttering the curtains and wetting the carpet with little sprinkles. He looked towards the balcony for a moment, considering shutting the doors but changed his mind. His sister liked the fresh air, and so did he. So Loki took his hands away from Lytt for a moment while he walked around her, then pressed his body against hers from behind. It wasn’t a move he usually made. He only did it to help her keep warm, but then his hands went back on her body.

He pressed his fingers to her chest, down her ribs, to the curve of her stomach and then the crests of her hips. Lytt bit the inside of her cheek while Loki settled himself. He wasn’t used to that position, and trying to find his place behind her gave him no satisfying results and yet every attempt was satisfying.

Soon Loki was grinding his hips minutely against Lytt’s backside while his hands lay forgotten on the girl’s hips, warming her skin beneath the dress while his front heated her back. He could feel the shuddering breaths she took, and she could likely feel the thumping of his heart as he grew bolder with his moves.

His cock fit so neatly between the twin curves of her ass, snug in his summer trousers and scraping deliciously with every cant of his hips. Loki moved his hands up to Lytt’s chest, pulling her more tightly against him until the girl was pressed against his front completely, his face buried in her dark hair, his mouth teasing the shell of her ear.

He didn’t know if he was imagining it, but it felt like his sister’s little ass twitched in a bend, rubbing back against his clothed cock. Loki moved his thumbs around until they caught on the tips of Lytt’s breasts, then started teasing the nipples until they tightened and hardened and Lytt was panting now but didn’t seem to move any more. She stood stiffly, frightened, but almost leaned back, against Loki’s front and closer to him.

Feeling bold from her response, he let one of his hands go back down, this time square between her legs. Lytt’s eyes grew marginally wider, but she didn’t say a thing. Loki’s fingers started tracing the contours of her girlhood while his other hand worked to pull up the hem of her dress in increments.

He could feel her chest move up and down as she took big breaths, and he could feel the tension on her throat as the cords jumped beneath his lips. Lytt didn’t move, not even to try to close her legs, but Loki could feel a tremor beneath his teasing fingers, like a throb in her flesh.

He only applied the barest of pressure once he uncovered her and pulled her underclothes carefully aside, two fingers tracing a small fleshy area, now and then pressing up to see how much it would give. Then he changed to rubbing his knuckles against her mound, and he could feel rather than hear a strangled sound from the girl. Lytt’s breath was coming out in pants now, as was his. Her stillness seemed to be drawn now more from curiosity rather than a desire to outlast his round. She was certainly putting an impressive performance, if she still cared for that sort of thing. She was taking Loki’s insistent rubbing both from the front and behind, letting him press his hard cock against her ass checks, between them, then up and down until he was so tightly pressed against her that his hips touched the small of her back.

Getting bolder, Loki extended a finger and started to test the length of her pussy, rubbing it back and forth between her legs and testing the degrees of softness. He noticed a small hardened point at her front that rubbed against the base of his finger as he went in, but then the length dissolved into a lush fleshiness that was incomparable to any part of a body he had felt before. The lurid love stories he sneaked to his room never accounted for details like these. As he moved along her Loki became aware of a dampness against his skin, and he knew enough about girls to tell what that was.

He breathed a sudden laugh against her throat and started rubbing harder, focusing on the front of her mound and shifting between long strokes and deft tickling. A few more moments of this coy bullying and Lytt gave in, winching and pushing her elbows back to try and fight him off. But Loki held on, gasping her front and pulling her even closer to him.

“You lost.” he panted, almost pulling the girl off her feet as he held her. Lytt mumbled protests and pleas inbetween her little mewls, and tried half-heartedly to scratch Loki’s arms off her, but he didn’t seem to notice. Twirling around, he moved her to the bed and pushed her down on it. He was apart from her for one second before he joined the girl, nuzzling the sweet smelling back of her neck while his cock took its place between her ass cheeks.

He braced himself on his elbows, his hands coming around to hold Lytt in her place while he resumed his rutting. The girl squealed into the sheets with every jolting thrust against her, frightened and still not sure what Loki was trying to accomplish. Something about what he was doing to her felt good, even though she still felt a sort of soreness between her legs. Eventually she let him do what he wanted with her body, and Loki’s hips started pounding, hopelessly for the most part as there were three layers of clothes between his cock and his prize.  
He flexed and arched his back, experimenting with angles and paces. He decided on a languorous slide, up and down so that the length of his cock was rubbed inside his trousers, its underside teased by the fleshy dips of his little sister’s backside.

The sound of little scrapes reached his ear, and Loki opened his hazy eyes to see Lytt clawing at the sheets, kneading the bedding in her paws but not making a sound but for sporadic wincing.  
“Just a bit more,” Loki promised, opening his mouth against her cheek and letting his breath fan against the girl’s heated skin. “A bit more, darling.”

He pressed his hips harder against her, grinding his cock into the girl’s flesh and pressing it, almost hurting himself but not daring to cut the thread of pleasure just to open his trousers. One more thrust, two, three and Loki felt a rush of hot and cold run through his blood, pooling in his cock and spilling like a flood, them coming and coming like an echo of pleasure. He moaned without a care against Lytt’s ear, letting a tremble slip in his voice and caress her skin, moving now more gently against her as his lust seeped out of him, and finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the prompt, to contain somnophilia (sexing someone who's asleep).  
> It is practically non-con, only without the violence and the struggling. And it is fairly high on the "creep" factor.
> 
> If there are any mistakes or typos, I apologise. I've checked it as much as I could, but it took me long enough to get this posted, so here it is finally.

It took Loki a while to calm his sister down afterwards, and try to explain what it was, and pardon himself, and convince her that no no, it wasn't too bad a thing, and she hadn't been hurt anyway, had she? Lytt pouted a little at him from where she was seated on the bed, holding onto herself as if she was afraid he'd pounce on her again - though she wasn't actually all that afraid, nor as mad at him as she led on. But she felt that she should be mad at him, and didn't understand why she wasn't.

Loki gave her a wide berth for the next few days, which in a way hurt him and, he could guess, hurt Lytt as well. He missed her terribly, and she in turn perhaps felt unwanted. The young girl began to question whether, for all his delicious moaning and caresses, her brother wasn't as pleased with her as she first thought. Maybe she'd been too hard on him, maybe she made him feel unwanted first. There was a tension built between the two that they could feel across the palace, like a spiderweb pulled tight between them that quivered and murmured across the empty golden space with every pang the siblings felt.

In his solitude, the prince began to think of how to get more out of his little sister, spells that could be useful, deceptions, tricks. He didn't feel ready to be confronted again about his out-of-place wants.

After five days without her, Loki decided rather impulsively one night to go to Lytt when she was asleep, only a half-baked plan to work with. He crept to her room long after everyone in the palace had turned in, and listened at her door. No sound from within, no sign of light beneath the door. He turned the gilded handle and pressed inside.

It was quiet and stifling. She probably had forgotten to open her windows for days on end again. There was a low glow from the braziers in the corners, and the light bounced off the golden ornaments in the furniture to give Lytt's bedchamber the air of a fairytale. He closed the door behind him.

Loki mumbled a couple of spells, first to quiet his steps and the other to conceal the room from the outside world in sight and sound, isolating himself and his sleeping sister in a world in which nobody else remembered them.

As he stepped to her bed, he could see her sleeping form tumbled in the sheets, laying haphazardly with her limbs askew. He had to smile at the darling sight, and took a while to simply look at her. Lytt was lying on her front, her face pressed sideways into the plush pillow, her hands keeping warm underneath it, her legs tangled in the sheets, one half-way off the bed.

Loki had but to speak an incantation and Lytt was covered by a light blue mist that settled over her, and vanished, and then she was frozen in a sleep as strong as a seabed. She breathed softly and dreamed too, perhaps, but now Loki could crawl on top of the bed next to her, and pull the covers off, and she wouldn't even feel the draft or the tickling of the sheets, or her brother's prying fingers when he pealed her nightgown off, slowly from her knees to her thighs then up to her ass. He rolled it all the way to her waist and left it there, distracted by the sight of her soft globes. He hadn't seen her nude since they were very young, and this body of hers was an entirely new thing to him.

Testing the depth of her sleep, Loki trailed his fingers up her calf, and around her inner thigh. The spell was perfect, as he thought, she didn't even shiver. Moving his hand all along her skin, Loki marvelled at how soft she was, softer than the finest silk and incomparable, actually, to anything else he had touched. Slowly, he raised his hand to her bottom and cupped the firm little mound of flesh. Feeling daring, he bounced his palm against it in a little spank. Nothing. He felt giddy with power over her.

But it was about time to get to do what he had planned to - why he couldn't resist sneaking in in the first place.

Loki moved to straddle her legs and leaned down, his face level with her waist, tracing down her back with the tip of his nose. He left little kisses on her ass cheeks, then moved his hands up and parted them, looking at her two little holes. He smiled wickedly. He had his pick of every part of her he wanted.

The young prince moved his finger to the pink slit of her cunt, which was the slightest bit open between her parted legs. Her lips were plump and white, still hairless at her young age, and the tight skin underneath shone with the slightest hint of dew.

Loki brought his mouth down to her and hovered just above her parted flesh, breathing in her sweet girl scent, and letting in turn his little puffs of breath to fan over her and excite her. He kept his hands on her hips and with his thumbs held her lips apart to expose more of her. He couldn't help but moan at the tender feast before him, and to ease some of his own tension he began to cant his hips, rubbing his clothed cock against the mattress.

He couldn't stand more than a few moments of this doubled teasing before he got up on his knees and pulled Lytt's legs further apart, settling between them. He braced himself with one hand against the bed, holding himself above her, while with the other he unlaced his trousers.

Loki hadn't come wearing much, and a little tug and pull was all he needed to free his cock. It was already pumped with blood, the broad head looking rosy and a little irritated after being pressed against his garments until then. He levelled his cock with Lytt's tiny slit, rubbing against the length of it to let the precum that seeped from his cockhead mix with the juice of his little sister's pussy. It was going to need all the help it could get.

He tried to push the head in, but couldn't get past the very edge of her entrance.  
"Damn it." he cursed. He didn't want to maim or gravely hurt her.  
So he took to fingering Lytt's cunt, first with one finger then quickly switching to two. Loki only got harder when he felt the impossible tightness of his sister, and the scorching warmth of her. He rubbed his fingers against the length of her canal and her skin clung to him like she was eating him up, but slowly he worked some wetness out of her.  
"Yes, you know what you need to do, don't you?" he mumbled under his breath at the troublesome little cunt.

When he thought she was stretched enough, he grabbed his cock and tapped it against her lips again, rubbing up and down against the slit until the head caught on her tiny hole and he shoved inside.

Loki could barely get the smooth head through, and the tightness left him out of breath. But he didn't stop until he was in, and he held there until the girl's inner muscles stopped contracting against him. He didn't even realise when he started panting, his whole attention was on the spot where his thick cock breached his little sister, stretching her wide almost from thigh-to-thigh.

She barely held the cockhead inside her, and giving her some time, Loki took to rubbing the rest of his meat. Between his gliding fist and the burning hotness of Lytt's pussy, he had never felt that much pleasure before. After a while and a little heavy breathing, he started pressing in again, going inside inch by painful inch, stretching the girl and forcing her flesh open.

"Oh by the fff--" he mumbled, cursing incoherently at how infinitely soft and hot his sister was. He pushed her legs further apart and held on tight, bracing his knees against the bed before he pushed the last bit in and sheathed himself completely in her.

It felt stifling, to be squeezed inside Lytt's pussy completely. His cock pressed against her walls and pulled at her skin, squeezing her girlish cunt like a raw fruit and making it yield the slightest bit more juice to aid his thrust. He felt his cock leaking too, not quite cumming but dripping copiously inside her.

Slowly, Loki pulled back, watching with ravenous eyes as his cock was dragged out of his sister's warm cunt, pulling and testing her flesh. In, then out, then in again, easing her canal into relaxing against his assault. Lytt pulled the most painful moans from him even when she wasn't doing anything but lying there, taking it.

By degrees he worked her open until he could thrust in and out of her pussy at leisure, and Loki set a battering pace, forcing the young girl to take his cock all the way. He grunted and panted, stopping every few pumps to grind his cock against her, his hips pressing against her plump ass and his balls tickling her barely developed clit. He could feel her getting wetter the more he worked her, and in almost no time at all she was wet enough to allow him to plunder her pussy all he wanted.

The mattress bounced slightly under his rhythmic thrusts and Lytt's nightgown shifted lower down her ass the more Loki's thrusts pushed her up the bed. His own clothes were still on him, opened only the bit it took for his cock to slip out. He didn't care about any of that, all he cared about was the wonderful cunt that squeezed him and cushioned him in the tightest, most tender grip conceivable of a piece of flesh.

He slowly let himself rest against her back, bracing his torso on his elbows while his hips never stopped pumping her with cock, thrusting his meat in and out of her increasingly wet pussy. Loki moaned without fear or shame directly in Lytt's ear, relishing the freedom he had given himself and the pleasure he took from her. His lips barely brushed the girl's cheek, but nothing was on his mind by that point except for the "Sweet juicy cunt" he rubbed his cock with.

Lytt's pussy kept getting wetter, easing the abuse on herself, and Loki was surprised when his pumping was suddenly met with a delicious squelch.  
"Oh sweetheart," he laughed, "you shouldn't have."

He started to thrust slower then, listening in fascination to the sounds they were making. Loki couldn't help but purr at the smooth glide her wet pussy afforded him now, the liquid heat, the tickle as it slipped out with his thrusts, trickled down his balls, then made a crude smacking sound when his flesh slapped against her vulnerable lips. In spite of himself he had to thrust harder, he had to shove himself into her and take her and feed her little cunt with every inch of his cock. His lower back arched more heavily before pushing forward, angled more steeply to reach even deeper into her pussy.

Loki thrust with all his strength into Lytt's body, and slowly he felt the gathering of a million little flames all along his skin. Lost in rapture, he gripped her shoulder with his teeth, holding on more than biting, and moaned against her skin when he finally let go and came. He ground his cock against her ass, pressing as deeply as possible, shoving his cum far inside. It kept spurting out of his cock, thick and hot, stuck between her tight walls and the thick head. If she were awake, Lytt could probably have felt the pulse in his dick as it pumped cum.

He rubbed himself against her a few more times before he finally relaxed, his orgasm finished and his cum just beginning to drizzle out along his cock. Loki tried not to lay too hard on the girl, still holding himself up by his arms, but every part of him trembled and felt over-hot. He panted against her wet and nibbled shoulder, his eyes closed as he absorbed what just happened.

Loki wasn't sure what exactly he had planned, or even if he bad a plan at the back of his mind, aside from seeing Lytt and perhaps touching her again. Or maybe he had wanted nothing else than to take her, without hurting her feelings or her opinion of him if possible.  
He pushed himself off and dislodged his cock from her sopping pussy, and let himself fall on the bed next to her. There wasn't much to think about, he decided. Lytt wouldn't know, if he took care to clean her up before he left. He hadn't felt anything as exquisite as her body his whole life; to assume feelings of regret would be an insult to it. The only question that remained, Loki realised as he turned to watch his cum dribble down her raw slit and along her clit, was whether he should - and could - do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final part of this fic. Loki works up the courage to approach his sister again, and enjoys her in all the ways he wanted.

The next morning, Loki caught his sister at breakfast. She was only across the room from him, looking very small and exhausted, and she did her best to not look at anyone. But to see her out (and awake) after all those days without her really lifted Loki's spirits.

He had done his best to clean Lytt up the previous night, and left her to sleep in peace while he went back to his room. He hadn't slept better in weeks, but now he was worried about the young girl, with her face tense and her beautiful lips looking dry and cracked.

Loki followed his sister after she was done with her meager meal, stalking behind her in the corridors while most other courtiers were still at the table.

He didn't soften his steps, he let her hear him approach. Lytt looked behind and saw him, predictably, and stopped.

"I've missed you." Loki started as soon as he reached her. His eyes scanned her face and found her tense and exhausted.  
"I've missed you too." she said, fidgeting and shifting.  
"Are you feeling well, sis?"  
"I'm fine. Where've you been?" her big eyes gazed up at him.  
"Around. Don't change the subject."  
"I told you, I'm fine. Just a bit... eh."  
"A bit… what?" Loki asked, adopting a mask of confusion.

Before Lytt could answer, there was a rumbling of laughter down the hall. Loki kept his gaze firmly on his sister, drinking up the shifting emotions in her eyes that looked over his shoulder.  
"Come over here." he said, snapping her attention back to him.

Before she could finish asking why, he pulled her behind the tapestry to their right, into a dark little alcove in the wall. It was a last minute idea, but immediately the thought gripped him and he wanted to try something.  
"So tell me." Loki whispered, looking down at the girl that reached his chest, pressing against her in the small space. "What's wrong?"  
"Noth--"  
"I know something is, my darling."  
"Just a little ache, this morning." she mumbled.  
Loki took a moment to smile to himself, savouring the delicious confession, before asking "Where does it hurt?"  
As he suspected, Lytt stumbled on the answer, looking up at him with doe eyes that shone in the dark. The light from the slightly parted tapestry flickered as people walked down the hall.

"Where, sweetheart?" he asked again, whispering close to her.  
"Between my legs.” she softly said.  
Loki’s hand immediately crept to her thigh. He pretended to be lost in the dark and took the opportunity to move his big palm around, feeling her behind, then her leg and around to the front before resting on the cup of her girlhood.

Lytt squeaked a little before she caught herself, keeping quiet in fear that they’d be found out.  
“What are you doing let me go not here Lokiiii…” she mumbled in a breath, rubbing her legs together but not making any attempt to get away. Her brother stopped fighting the grin and let it grow on his face. His little sister’s protests were mostly for form, he knew when her heart wasn’t into something. He was still surprised, but delighted, that she seemed to take to his pettings as much as he did.

“Let me help you.” he pleaded with little pretence at innocence. “Let me make you feel better, Lyttie.”  
And before she could answer, Loki slipped down to his knees, his front pressed to hers in the crowded space and his face leveled at her crotch. If Lytt could think to protest by now, she couldn’t move to do it. She just started down at him with big eyes filled with amazement, and waited for him to do – she wasn’t sure what.

As if uncovering a delicious meal, Loki lifted the skirts of his sister’s dress, inch by inch, until it revealed her pussy. She hadn’t worn underclothes, his little vixen. He wanted to dive right into it, but he couldn’t let it end that fast – nor did he want to scare her away.  
“Stay still, now.” he warned, looking up at Lytt though still feeling, in so many ways, above her. His little sister only nodded in a daze and kept her eyes on him. Her luscious lips were parted and she was already breathing heavily, but right now Loki was interested in another pair of lips.

He brought his face closer to her tiny treasure and breathed in. She had such a sweet smell, like a tender warmth that was softer and more subtle than any of her artificial perfumes. He teased her skin but rubbing the tip of his nose against it, and slowly moved his mouth closer until he could kiss her soft flesh. Lytt took a shark inhale at the touch, but was frozen in place.

Loki peppered kisses across her smooth mound, barely touching her skin and tickling it with his breath, all the while holding her dress up with the hem bunched at her hips, his hands holding her in place. Tentatively, he let his tongue slip forward and tease the tip of her slit. The little girl suppressed a mousy noise and spared a look sideways at the tapestry, but there didn’t seem to be anyone outside.

Gaining courage, Loki covered her aching flesh with light kisses and little nips and licks, never staying on one spot of flesh for long and managing to fire up her whole pussy. Then gripping tighter onto her hips, he tilted her waist and aimed his tongue right at her clit, leveling a series of straight licks across it. Lytt was mute with pleasure. She couldn’t stand to look at Loki anymore, she had thrown her head back against the wall and closed her eyes in rapture, her lips parted in a silent moan.

The closer he got to the source of her scent, the more Loki realized he liked the taste, and after toying with her clit a little, he cupped his lips over it, suckled, then opened his mouth wider and covered her whole cunt. His tongue slipped out to lave at her slit, and tenderly he parted her swollen lips. Knowing she must actually have been sore, he took it gently. He slithered his tongue up into her, working the muscle like it was its own creature. The girl’s cunt was tight and tense, but slowly he opened her up and dug into her as deeply as he could reach.

Lytt was breathing heavily by now, and was trying very hard not to make herself heard. Loki could actually feel her getting tighter around his tongue every time people were walking to and fro outside. At one point she bucked her hips as if trying to kick him off of her, but Loki had none of it and he tightened his grip on her hips, not moving his mouth an inch from her juicy cunt.

He thrust his tongue in and out of her, feeling her getting wet and her juices mixing with his spit, making her in the end wetter than perhaps she had ever been. He dug into her pussy as if he was searching for something, and moaned whenever he felt her give a new wave of wetness for him to drink.

After a while his mouth got tired, so he extracted his tongue and settled for merely licking her folds. She was dripping wet by that point. His lips were still pressed to her lips and his tongue slipped in and out as it quickly laved the length of her slit. He could feel her pussy pulsing with pleasure, and either from pain or ecstasy Lytt twisted her body, sometimes away from him sometimes bucking forward. Loki didn’t care, he kept his mouth exactly where it was, not giving her flesh any respite.

Thinking her clit was neglected, he moved his attention there. His warm breath fanned over her abused pussy lips while his tongue danced deftly over her tiny nub, barely formed and very sensitive. Lytt slipped a tiny sound at the contact, but soon clapped a hand over her mouth in alarm. Her other hand moved to the top of Loki’s head in something like a caress.

Her brother kept to his ministrations, lapping at the hard little nub that was soon pulsing with blood. A little tip slipped out of the fleshier part and he gave special attention to that, pressing the tip of his tongue against it in greeting before he went back to tickling the body of it, scraping his tongue against it like a cat.

“How does it feel, sweetheart?” he asked breathlessly.  
Lytt didn’t even have the focus to answer, because he just kept licking her.  
“Do you feel better?” asked Loki again, looking up slyly while he pulled her clit between his lips and sucked. Lytt almost lost her footing but she didn’t dare tear herself away from him.

Her mindless state pleased Loki, and he wanted to keep her that way. After he was done tugging on her clit, he searched with his deft lips for hers – the smaller pair that dangled from the fleshy slit, and once he found them, each no bigger than the little clit itself, he pulled them too in his mouth and played with them, pulling gently and letting his tongue scrape their surface.

Lytt was breathing heavily enough for him to hear, but no sound breached the outside, yet.

“Do you want to take this elsewhere, my dear?” Loki asked with a slimy sweetness. “Will you let me play with you?”

Before Lytt could answer, her brother went back to her pussy, covering the whole of it with his mouth and treating it ravenously, pressing his lips against her mound and scraping her clip with his teeth while his tongue lapped at all of her, as if trying to pull her meat deeper into his mouth where he could eat it whole.

His mouth was ever so warm and wet and she could feel herself getting wetter and dripping over his lips. Loki too could feel their mixed fluids dripping along the edge of his mouth and down his throat, and he couldn’t be more satisfied.

“Yes… ah yes yes yes” Lytt mumbled in a low whisper, canting her hips back and forth to ride his mouth. “Yes, anything…” And before she could say anything else, a shiver ran up Lytt’s thighs and she trembled uncontrollably. Loki held onto her hips, keeping her in place while he bullied her little nub. She was getting soaked, which he greatly appreciated and moaned at, sucking her lips as deeply into his mouth as he could and letting her feel the murmurs.

Loki’s cock was getting very uncomfortable in his trousers, but he couldn’t spare any thought to it yet. He kept lapping at his sister and fanning her fire until, gushing and trembling, she came on his mouth. Lytt had to cover her mouth with both hands, only vaguely aware of the people walking around outside but frightened and ashamed nonetheless. She leaned forward, half bent over Loki while he still kept his mouth on her, sucking up her juices like a meal. Her hair covered both of them and her flushed face was beside his. From his position, Loki could hear the little girl’s muffled moans and whimpers, and he smiled a little to himself. Lytt was bucking more strongly now, eager to get him off of her, but the more he suckled at her cunt the more he found he liked it. She was pulsing and hot, and incredibly wet.

Loki took care to clean her up well, though more gently. He ran his tongue along her lips and between them, around her clit and up and down the little hood, scooping up her juices and bringing them to his mouth. By the time he pulled back from his little sister, Lytt was staring at him from a storm of fright and ecstasy, panting and beside herself with pleasure. Loki couldn’t but grin at the sight of her, while he absentmindedly wiped the wet edges of his mouth with his sleeve.

“Feeling better?” he gruffly asked.  
“I don’t know.” the girl said, sounding small and ragged.  
“No?” cooed Loki, looking up at Lytt and pressing his fingers to her swollen pussy, as if to cool her fire. “Let’s try something else, then.”  
“No, no, I…”  
“Hush, sweetheart.” He wouldn’t give up.

Loki got back up and brushed his clothes, fixing the front to more comfortably fit his erect cock. “Making you happy makes me happy. And you want me to be happy, don’t you?”  
“You really liked that?” the girl asked in a small voice.  
Loki merely licked his lips and smiled at her, knowing he didn’t need to say with words what Lytt would instinctively understand.  
“All right, then.” she relented, committed to pleasing her older brother however she could.

Loki nodded behind her, seemingly at the wall, but when the girl turned around she found that they were in his room.  
“I thought it wouldn’t do to make you walk just yet.”  
The girl bit her lip. Her dress had fallen back into place when Loki let go of her, but she still felt overwhelmingly wet all over her thighs, and there was a nervous tremor in her legs. She didn’t trust herself to walk much either.

“Get on the bed.” Loki directed. “Face down.”

Lytt took a moment for herself to get her bearings first. In truth she was feeling even sorer than earlier, and now she had come to suspect Loki had planned the whole thing. But looking at him as he stretched his stiff legs and took his shirt off, she found a great lack of objection. His pale smooth back shone like marble in the afternoon light. Half-nude, Loki went to the balcony and pulled the curtains together, submerging the room in a duller light.

Playing the submissive, Lytt did as her brother said and went to his large bed, laying down on her belly. She rested her head on her folded arms and watched her beautiful brother parade around the room as he thought about what to do with her.

Loki smirked at his little Lytt. He wasn’t feeling shy at all, not that he usually was around her, but suddenly he felt like flaunting all of himself in front of his sister. He approached the prone girl softly, watching as she in turn watched him.

With no pretense of any more benevolence, he lifted her dress and revealed her curved bottom. She had such a sleek form, barely feminine, still clinging to the wondrous androgyny of children, but she was the sauciest dish he could ever remember seeing.

“What should I do with you…” Loki mused out loud, tracing the tips of his fingers on Lytt’s upturned ass. The girl shivered from the gentle touch and she couldn’t suppress a giggle. She wiggled a bit for Loki’s benefit. He smiled at the playful gesture.

Loki made up his mind in a heartbeat. He got rid of his boots and trousers and grabbed hold of Lytt, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. Her coltish legs hung off the edge and her hands moved to grab the sheets.

“What are you doing?” she asked in a breath, looking back curiously and startled to see her brother so naked – and intimidatingly stiff.  
“Let me show you.” grunted Loki. His cock was erect to the point that it almost stuck to his belly, leaking profusely over his sweaty abdomen. He gripped the length, mewling almost inaudibly at how sensitive it was, and leveled it to Lytt’s exposed pussy.

The girl watched her brother over her shoulder, amazed if not a bit frightened. Loki took a moment to rub the broad head of his cock along the girl’s slit, spreading the copious wetness and getting her ready.

When Lytt started moaning gently and panting with pleasure, Loki found her hole and breached her.

“This is what I’m doing.” he groaned as he went deeper and deeper into the moaning girl. As far as she knew, this was the first time he was fucking her. Lytt wasn’t so naïve to not know what it was, but she was sheltered enough to not know what to expect. She cried out her pain and complaints, gripped the sheets in her tiny fists, but she stayed beautifully passive for Loki to fuck.  
“Do you like it?” he asked her with a salacious grin.

When he was half-way in and felt her pussy start to convulse around him, he stopped there and fucked her like that for a while. He canted his hips back and forth, running his cock up her channel, opening her up. She had been opened up plenty the night before, and he knew he could take his whole cock, but after coming on his mouth earlier, he supposed she was a bit swollen.

But she felt divinely good. Her pussy was warm and sopping wet, her walls plush and her lips tender, even a little red. Loki loved watching his cock go in and out, between those lips that were forced to part for him.

“Ow…” whined the little girl, “Ah! owww…”  
“Shhh, be quiet, darling.” grunted Loki, trying to sound tender but only managing to sound savage. He grit his teeth and braced himself against the mattress and pounded harder into her. “Take it, that's it…”  
Little by little, he managed to open her up on his cock and get her pussy to swallow all of him. Lytt held on tighter, as if she might float away if she wasn’t grounded, and unconsciously she parted her legs wider for Loki to reach deeper into her.

He loved looked down at her little crotch, watching her cheeks bounce against his thrusting waist, and her lips swallowing his meaty cock. She was getting wet again. He could feel it tickling his skin inside, and slowly trickling out. He was leaking too, his cock getting ready to let go inside her. He wondered whether Lytt could feel him mark her that deeply, feel the trails of pre-cum lining her walls.

Lytt thought she felt something like that, but she could hardly distinguish between what came from Loki and what came from her. She felt so hot, not only from the clothes but from what her brother subjected her to. Her skin was constantly rubbed, and the friction scratched an itch she hadn't even been aware of.

“Oh… oh yes…” she squealed, “Loki…”  
“That’s right, sweetheart, who’s fucking you?” he deliriously asked, leaning down to rest his face beside hers and catch the smallest sounds she made. Lytt was beside herself, relaxed well into the act and loving everything he did to her. She raised her bottom the slightest bit, giving Loki all the access he wanted. Immediately he started pounding her deeper, working his hips at a steep angle, looking perhaps like a crazed animal but not caring.  
“Give it all to me, come on, give it all to your big brother.” he cooed. “Who’s fucking you, hmm? Who – oh fuck – who do you belong to?”  
“Yooou…” the girl whined, burying her face in the sheets. Her whole body was trembling. She could feel where the top of her ass slapped against Loki’s lower abdomen, and stuck for just a fraction against his sweaty skin before he pulled back up.

He pumped harder into her, stopping every few thrusts to grind his cock in and rub against her, keeping his meat sheathed deeply in Lytt’s pussy while his heavy balls rubbed against her lips – then he went back to a harder thrust, almost beating her flesh with his own.

When he felt the tremors of orgasm run up his skin, he kept his course and let it take over his whole body. Loki fucked her faster, moaning absent mindedly while the girl cried out but stood spread out for him and took his cock. With one last thrust that left him buried deep inside her cunt, Loki let himself go. His cock, already thick, thickened even more as cum ran down the length in rich pulses. Lytt felt it too, the twitching in her tight walls, and she stood still while he unloaded in her pussy.

Loki stood still while he came and came, spurting richly as if he had been holding it in for ages. He sounded so ecstatically satisfied to Lytt, moaning and murmuring in her ear.

The twitching against her walls and the wet slap of cum inside her triggered her pleasure as well, and she experienced a weaker but full-bodied orgasm that shook her small frame and made her cunt pulse in tune with Loki’s shaft.

“Liked that, did you?” he cooed deliciously. Lytt could only turn her head deeper in the sheets to hide her blush. “Oh darling, don’t be shy! Fuck, just look at you...” Loki was delighted by the sight she made, now that he had the clarity to admire it. He was pressed tightly to her, and slowly he lifted himself, separating his sweaty skin from where it stuck to hers. Her bottom was a little red where it had been slapped by his hips, and her cunt was spread wide over the base of his cock.

He could feel his cum licking wetly against his member, plugged inside her. She felt so full she could burst. Loki immediately dismissed the idea of wiping it off with a cloth or a sponge.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he conjured up just the thing he needed.

“I’m going to take it out of you now, alright?”  
“Alright.” Lytt mumbled.  
“Be a good girl and stay still… Brother’s going to take care of you.”

Carefully, Loki extracted his sopping wet cock, pulling out and out until it popped free of Lytt’s expanded cunt. Almost immediately, his cum started dribbling out, and he had the container ready to catch it.  
“Be still now, my darling…” he told her again, crouching down until her cunt was at his eye-level. Lytt was a good girl and let him do what he wanted. Her bottom half was partly off the bed, and with a hand underneath her stomach Loki could press gently and coax out as much of the cum as would come.

It dripped in fat dollops, landing in the empty bottle – for that’s what it was – and licking along its edges before settling at the bottom. Lytt moaned and wanted to squirm, feeling strange and uncomfortable, and weirdly ticklish where the cum was allowed to drip freely out of her, but she stayed put like her brother told her.

Loki pressed gently on her lower stomach, tilting her just so. There was plenty of it, and he knew to be impressed with himself, but mostly he was impatient about trying out the idea that had gripped him.

By the time it was done, Loki felt he had enough. He put the bottle to the side and gripped the girl’s hips again. But guessing what he planned to do, Lytt started struggling and wincing and twisting back to try to slap his hands away from her.  
“Nooo, no no, please Loki, no more, I’m tiiiired…”  
“Come on, darling, just once more.”  
“No!” she huffed.  
“Fine...” relented Loki, “a little break.”

That made Lytt quiet down, and he was happy with a compromise. Loki plopped down on the bed next to her, laying on his back and letting his skin cool, while Lytt relaxed on her front, her face turned to him.

“Where does all of this come from?” she asked quietly.  
After thinking for a moment, Loki slyly answered “I’ve just found a new way to love you.”  
Lytt didn’t believe it, but she liked the answer anyway.  
“I think I hurt now even worse than before.” she said.  
“Well then, I’ll have to try harder to make you feel good.”

He was being insufferably charming, the way he was when he wanted something out of her, but Lytt was beyond caring, and she had no intention of denying him anyway. She decided to enjoy his attention while she had it, with no time spent asking questions about where any of this was going or how it worked. She was not sure she wanted to know, but she did know that if anything wrong happened Loki would take care of it.

While they rested, Lytt crawled the short way to him and plopped down on her brother’s chest. They were used to cuddling like that all the time, though it was usually done with slightly more clothes. To the surprise of both of them, they didn’t mind their nudity.

Loki ran his fingers through his sister’s hair, and they chatted softly and lazily about unimportant things, half-dazed but with too much energy to sleep yet.

He gave her the respite she asked for, but after a carefully measured amount of time, Loki cut their chat short and heaved himself up.

“All right, time’s up.” He was practically rubbing his hands together, looking around for the bottle while Lytt turned around, groaning half-heartedly while she admired his figure.  
“What do you want now?”  
“On your back.” he grinned.

Lytt shifted around on the bed and fell back down, staring at the ceiling and feigning exasperation. Loki climbed over her slowly, spreading her legs and bending them at the knee, running his hands along her skin. One hand he kept to the side, keeping from her sight the bottle he had picked up.

He began by kneading her breasts, the gentlest little curves of flesh, barely there, tipped with tiny little nipples to his credit already erect. She wasn’t moaning yet; she started moaning when he began to run his hard cock up and down the length of her slit.

It was remarkable how wet she was, it almost didn’t feel like flesh; and she was so very warm, a picture of welcoming. Lytt shivered underneath his hands and started canting her hips against his, rubbing herself on him, angling her mound so the tip of his cock pleasured her clit. Loki smirked at his sister, wondering if she even did it intentionally or if she had just realized how good that part of her felt.

Losing his patience with this gentler handing, he pressed a hand to her hip and took the moment to breach her again. After the pounding he had given her earlier, Lytt’s pussy was soft and swollen. He could feel it pressing more tightly around his cock, squeezing it as he slipped inside, and her walls thumping with blood against his hard length. She whined at his urgency, but he didn’t care.

He spread her in one slow, consistent thrust, spearing her all the way until her cunt lips kissed the base of his cock. It was a maddening sight. Her pussy was parted like a hungry mouth, the skin stretched and contrasting in its smoothness and blush against his veined and slightly darker cock.  
But he couldn’t get Lytt to sit still. She arched her back, twisted, turned her head curious to see what he saw. Once Loki lost his patience with her and started fucking her, she put a tiny paw on his chest, begging and pressing against him, though not really intending for him to move away.

“Oh! Oh Loki…” she gasped.  
“Do you like that?” grinned her brother, bracing his strong arms against the bed and pumping into her, working the thrusts with his waist and thighs. Lytt was beside herself with the new position. He was working hard to hit the front wall of her cunt, bullying the most pleasurable parts of her.  
“Oh fuckfuckfuck—ah! yes right there…”  
“You have a dirty mouth.” he scolded her. “What should we do about that?”  
“Unh, shut up…” Lytt groaned deliriously, tilting her head back and running a hand down Loki’s chest, gripping him now and then and digging her nails into his skin, while with the other hand she held on to his tense arm.  
“Mmm yes…” cooed her brother, punctuating his speech with deep, sudden thrusts that Lytt felt at the pit of her stomach, “you’re being very naughty.”

He began to fuck her with quick and ruthless thrusts, heedless of the girl’s cries at how tender he was making her, and far too distracted by the sloppy wet sounds her cunt was making.  
“Let’s get you quiet, sweetheart, be good for brother…”  
Loki slipped a finger into her mouth, cutting off her cries into muted moans. Her tongue played with the digit in a delicious way, he was almost reluctant to take it out.

But he did, and slipped in its place the rubber tip of a milk bottle. He held it to her with one hand, while he held her head in place with the other, gripping her hair none too gently and angling it just right.  
Lytt didn’t have the chance to protest, nor much presence of mind left. She stared at her brother with big eyes as she gradually understood what game he was playing. As the white liquid started dripping through the hole, Lytt raised her tongue to coax it out with hungry little licks.

“That’s it, sweetheart…” Loki moaned, burning at the sight of her eagerly lapping, swallowing, drinking up his cum, while he drove his cock through her pussy and pleasured himself with her walls.

Lytt wrapped her legs more firmly around him, gripping his strong thighs and pulling him ever closer. Loki was focused completely on her, her passive state, letting herself get manhandled by him, opening up obscenely, sucking hungrily on the cum that had not long ago been deep inside her, and just taking it, taking everything he gave her.

He could feel her cunt shiver with excitement, tickling his cock with more watery juices. Loki groaned as he felt them get squeezed out of her from his thrusting, and run down his balls in a lazy trickle, like a cold little mouth licking him while he fucked.

He started fucking Lytt at an angle, rubbing himself against the bony top of her mound as he thrust in, grinding against her swollen pussy and pleasuring her clit. Loki could hear his sister moaning when he did that, her voice drowned out by the nipple in her mouth and the cum that kept flowing down her throat.

The vixen closed her eyes in a picture of rapture as she drank him. He rewarded her with a series of furious thrusts that rubbed directly over her clit each time, causing Lytt to wail and push her little hands against his lower stomach. She was getting too sensitive.

Loki decided to keep doing it, drive her mindless with sensation while still filling her mouth and making her take his cum while her pussy was forced to choke on his cock. He could feel it pulsing stronger now, no doubt irritated by the constant friction and eager to push him out, but he wouldn’t stop.

Lytt eventually gave up her wordless pleas and laid supplicant, breathing heavily through her nose and still taking his cum in her mouth, lapping now and then lazily at the end of the nipple, her eyes on her brother.

She spread her legs and let him move freely over her, abandoning resistance and taking everything he imposed on her. She was feeling an uncomfortable pressure at the fleshiest part of her cunt, stimulated into something beyond pleasure by her brother’s cock.

Lytt began to moan and writhe, weakly trying to get out from underneath her brother, but he only held her tighter. She was starting to feel very full, not only of cum but of his member which seemed to swell and twitch.

“Just a bit more, darling, bit more, that’s it… be good. Oh fuck, yes…” he groaned, thrusting more erratically the closer he got to cumming. Loki’s wild movements were all that Lytt needed to trigger her own orgasm.

With a sharp jerk she pressed herself against Loki before falling back down, limp, while her cunt began a series of strong contractions that only prolonged her pleasure. She moaned weakly, sucking at the rubber nipple in her mouth as if it were a cock, while her pussy drove Loki mad with pleasure. He groaned in his sister’s ear as his member was squeezed and tickled, and he had to stay still while Lytt’s cunt released little waves of wetness, gushing quite strongly at one point before coming to a light trickle, and stopping.

The girl shivered in Loki’s arms, her body overwhelmed with pleasure and her pussy overly sensitive after the experience. She felt bruised and licked by flames all over. Her stomach felt full, both from the swallowed cum and the cock that fucked against it. Between the two, Lytt’s abdomen was a little distended, pressed down by Loki’s body when he laid himself down on her.

Although she had been good and swallowed all his cum, Loki didn’t remove the bottle from her mouth yet. He let her suckle on it a while longer while he went back to fucking her, pounding her sensitive pussy harder and harder until he felt his own orgasm grip him.

He buried his face in his sister’s neck, mumbling praises and insults inbetween his moans as his cock released its second lot of seed that day. He kept thrusting as he came, slowly and deeply to massage his member and tease himself in the wet and hot flesh. There wasn’t as much cum this time, but between his wetness and Lytt’s there was more than enough to fill her pussy. Plenty of cum got pushed out, squeezed by his cock as he thrust in, pooling underneath the both of them.

When Loki felt the twitching stop, he finally rested his hips, his cock still buried in his sister’s cunt. He breathed in large gulps of air, tasting Lytt’s sweet flesh with each inhale. Sapless, his hands finally let go both of her hair and the bottle he was holding.

Lytt as well was in a daze, her warm little hands still clinging to Loki, holding his waist. The small discomfort in her filled stomach and her abused pussy seemed very far away.

Loki soon pushed himself off the girl and slid to her side, letting his cock slip wetly from her used cunt. The sight of his sister’s thighs, dirtied with cum and sweat and blushing as if spanked almost made him hard again - for his sanity, he looked away before that happened.

Lytt snuggled herself into his side, wincing softly with each movement but seeming not mad at him at all. Loki wasn’t sure what he felt, whether it was guilt or satisfaction or mad exhilaration, but he consciously put all those aside for the moment, content to feel only affection for his little sister as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled in her hair.


End file.
